Breathe of fire: Dragon's Heart
by Yuki-Yami
Summary: Ok. This is the stroy after Ryu turns into a dragon, leaving his companions behind. But a new enemy has appeared again, and they really need Ryu's help. This story is long, but it is short for now. Hope you like it.


This is my first fic of Breathe of Fire 2. This is continuing what was left when Ryu turned into a dragon, leaving his friends behind. Oh yeah, I don't own this game. (I wish) I hope you like it. My very first fic was horrible..... bt I have improved over the past weeks. Please! reviews. I don't mind if you are harsh on me, but this story will take forever to write.... Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Old Friends  
  
  
  
  
  
Six months had passed since Ryu turned into a dragon, full filling his destiny. It was a terrible shock for them all, lossing one of thier best friend, and fighter. Katt was now the strongest on offense without magic, and Nina was the strongest using offensive magic, along with Bleu. But while in the six months, they all went back to their homelands, most of them anyway. Patty, Katt, Nina and Bleu stayed at HomeTown with Niro, Sten went back to HighFort to the Princess and help fix the castle, Bow stayed at Gate, remembering the old memories together with Ryu, Rand went back to FarmTown, the do his mothers last wish, plow the land, Jean went back SimaFort, Goofing around with his sister, Petape. Nina buried her face into her soaken pillow, still crying these past months. Katt also stayed in a small room, sobbing over her best friend, and for Tiga. Blue tried her best to be cheerful, but everyone knew she had great pain under her. Patty walked down the hall as she heard sobbing from Nina's room.  
  
"Damn Dologany....... why couldn't they do it? They have the same powers......" She cursed quietly. Patty sighed, leaning againest her door. She tried her best to leave her tears in, but now, she couldn't help it. A warm tear traveled down her face, but then she quickly whiped it away as Bleu cam out from her room. Bleu smiled slightly.  
  
"..... don't worry...." Patty couldn't help but flung her arms around Bleu, sobbing. Patty cried. Ryu saved her from Father Hulk, who really was a demon under human skin, willing to sacrafice her to open the gate. Patty was grateful, but then she wished she could of paid him back. Bleu patted Patty gently on the back, letting her go. Patty smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry Bleu... but it seems like yesterday...." Bleu smiled sweetly. Somehow, Patty felt better. Bleu used to be snobby, but now she was kind. That must of been the effect from Ryu. Katt yawned when she opened the door. She rubbed her eyes from the tears.  
  
"Yawn..... hmm...... what smells good....... Hey Niro!" She called down hiding her saddness. Niro jumped up and down as fire heated up.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! Fire!! Help!!" Niro jumped up and down waving a fan. Katt growled as the fire grew.  
  
"Niro! You'll just make it big- AHHH!!" Niro Grubbed a bucket of water, putting out the fire, and also Katt. Katt's hair was a mess as her hair, and she was staring at him. Niro blushed. Nina, Patty and Blue rushed down.  
  
"What's up?........??" Nina and Patty started to laugh.  
  
"...aw..... the little pussy Katt wet the blanket?" Bleu chuckled. Katt grabbed her staff, nearly smacking Bleu on the face. Bleu shrugged.  
  
"Hey! I don't want a cat fight here!" Nina joked. Katt sighed.  
  
"Whatever...." She sneered. Niro sighed, looking at his burnt bacon, frowning.  
  
"Oh..... well..... can you guys wait?" Nina smiled, remembering that Mina had a pet pig, Suzy. Bleu yawned, setting herself down on a seat, sipping a cup of tea. Patty sighed, looking at her watch.  
  
"hum...... I have to meet granny...... damn..." She sighed wildly. Niro got a few eggs.  
  
"Who's wants scrambled eggs!?"  
  
" I do!" Seso, the water Shaman, called out entering the house. Everyone looked at her. Nina raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Seso, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sana and Spoo?" She asked. Seso grinned.  
  
"Granny said she didn't need us for now.... she found something really important. But I don't think it has anything to do with us Shamans..." She continued," I think Sana is at Capitan, Spoo I think is at the witches tower... and I'm here! What about that?" She grinned, sitting herself beside Bleu, who shrugged. Nina nodded, walking out the door. Bleu looked at Nina.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nina smiled.  
  
"For a little walk."  
  
"Can I come with you?" Katt beamed. Nina nodded as the two walked outside. Patty growled.  
  
"I better go now too..... granny wants me..... grrr..." She stomped out the door. Seso giggled.  
  
Away, far in a city called Gate, Bow sat in the room he first met Ryu, when they were kids. He then remembered him getting Patty for him, then they faught together as rangers... sigh... Bow stood up, stretching.  
  
"Yawn! I wonder if I should go to TownShip.... meet Nina and Bleu, oh, and Katt... can never forget her..." He chuckled. Bow climbed down the stairs, walking out from the door, exiting the village. Bow looked around, seeing the background mountains where his friend slept peacefully. Bow held out his hand, casting a warp.  
  
"TownShip, here I come!" He shouted happily. As Bow left, the back mountain birds suddenly flown away. A weak, but large growl echoed, making the villagers have a cold chill down their spine.  
  
"W-w-w-what was t-that?" One of them asked. ----------------------------------- Ryu..... Ryu..... remember your friends.... A warm voice said quietly. The dragon moved his head slightly.  
  
.... you saved the world.... but you must do it again.... remember your friends... remember the good times.... wake up..... dragon.... a new power awaits...  
  
The dragon still stood there, guarding the gates, as crystal blue tears weeped slowely down his face.  
  
.....Ryu...... save the world..... the demon...... AWAKEN!!!  
  
With that, the dragon opened its eye, roaring instantly.  
  
dragon heart... a new power....... the heart of a dragon..... awaken..... save the world again..... find that power.....  
  
The voice kept on repeating. Ryu roared, standing up, facing the gates. His eyes was as red as passinate fire, staring at the gates. Ryu remembered well. The demon took away his family. Ryu stared, hungrily wanting revenge with blood. He opened his mouth, sending a blast right at the main door. It exploded, but the seal was still there, shinning, though. Ryu the lifted his claws, thouching the seal. A sudden shock shocked him, but he nodded pleased. It was a force field. Ryu did the same thing to the other doors, sealing them with powerful fields. Ryu growled, how it could be painful transforming back into his human body. He looked down at himself, willingly to turn back... but, something was wrong. The dragon shimmered. He couldn't turn back! Ryu started to think. He had used almost all his powers to be in the body of a dragon.... but then he was too strong. He couldn't turn back. Ryu angerly slashed a tree in half with his massive claws, realizing what had to be done.  
  
He needed the song from Tunlan to change himself back. Ryu sent out a blast of fire angerly. ------------------------------------------------ Bleu paused, looking out the window. She felt power coming from a distance. Niro hummed.  
  
"Hum hum hum...? What's the matter Bleu?" Bleu shook her head.  
  
"Somethings not right..... what was that power?" she asked. Niro shuddered.  
  
"What power ?" Bleu looked at him. Seso giggled.  
  
"Ohhhh..... I can feel it....." She chimmered. Bleu shrugged.  
  
"Shuddup.... it's coming from Gate..." She said wisely. Seso and Niro looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Niro asked, breaking another egg. Bleu rolled her eyes.  
  
"I mean Ryu.... something came at that part...." she trailed off. Bow suddenly slammed open the door, causing Seso to spill her tea on her cheast.  
  
"Oh! Hot Hot!" She whinned. Bow shrugged, running to Seso pulling out a tissue.  
  
""I'm sorry.....!!" Seso screamed as Bow whiped her.  
  
"AUGH!! DIRTY PUPPY!!" She said slapping Bow on the face. Niro and Bleu laughed while Seso angerly chased Bow.  
  
"But I was just trying to help!"  
  
"Yeah RIGHT!! Going down to the middle!! YOU BRUTE!!!!" She screamed. Bow shouted running out the door as Katt and Nina confusingly looked at Bow and Seso. Katt laughed, walking in with Nina.  
  
"Hey everybody! Bow is here!" She greeted, realising that they ignored her.  
  
"So we found out already..." Bleu said deeply. Nina gasped as a plant feeling felt her shoulder. Nina gasped, turning around finding Spar. Spar smiled.  
  
"Hello there Nina...... did you see Bow and Seso?" He asked as they looked at each other. Nina nodded.  
  
"Hello Spar. Have you seen Jean and Sten?" She asked. Spar paused, then said.  
  
"Yup. Jean is still the idiot we know, and Sten..... I caught him at a bad time to his room...." Everyone bursted out laughing.  
  
"Just don't tell him I said that..." --------------------------------- Bow weezed as Seso gave up to use his fur as a coat, walking back to TownShip. Bow sighed.  
  
"Cough cough.... phew...... that was close.....??" Bow paused as he saw a grey blur heading towards him. Bow raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What the?-"  
  
"-Watch out!"  
  
*CRASH!!!!* Bow rubbed his head painfully, smiling when he saw an old friend.  
  
"Hey Rand! How ya doin?" He said helping him up. Rand smilled, stretching his huge body.  
  
"Not bad..... wow.... Township looks bigger now...." He said amazed. Bow shrugged. ------------------------------- 


End file.
